


Home is where the Heart is

by pajama_cats



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Alm and Lukas head back to Ram Village.





	Home is where the Heart is

“This is quite peaceful, but I imagine this is how it was everyday.” Lukas says, inspecting the orange tree outside of Alm’s former home.   


After becoming king and with the war finally put an end to Alm certainly had his hands full. Being king was no easy task. There were some against him,  _ lots  _ of paperwork and everyone on his back when he walked around the castle.

Lukas was the one to suggest the small trip, to make sure the villagers were faring well with the new changes. Alm suspects it was just an excuse for him to get much needed time for some peace and quiet.   


And he was eternally grateful towards Lukas for doing so.

“Feels like just yesterday I was out training with grandpa- er, Sir Mycen.” The memory has Alm smiling to himself. The burnt fence Kliff had practiced on was still standing surprisingly and the orange trees didn't change one bit.   


It really did take him back. Especially when the children of the village looked to them in awe, whispering excitedly about the king and his knight paying them a visit.

At least this time the royalty appearing meant well than what he and his friends had witnessed.

“Tobin was right when he said the village was exactly how you left it.” Lukas comments. With Tobin’s big family it wasn't unusual for him to make frequent visits in his free time. Even Forsyth tended to visit a small village every now and then that was guarded by Python.

Alm understands what it's like to be away from family despite not having any of them anymore. Though Sir Mycen and his friends still counted despite not being blood-related.   


At least Lukas was always there to pick him up as well.

“We should all come here together sometime,” Alm perks up and catches the orange Lukas tosses to him. “When we have the time again, of course.”   


“Sounds like a lovely idea. Clair would be most thrilled about the idea. I recall her being rather curious about the cows here.”   


“Yeah, those pesky cows.” They both share a laugh, resting in the grass from the long day it took them to arrive at the village. Alm didn't remember it being such a lengthy travel to his home, but maybe that was his eagerness playing in motion. Everyone in the village welcomed them with open arms as well.

“Thank you, Lukas. I feel more at ease being out in the open.” And away from the castle for once. It felt like his days were spent roaming the halls or on the throne anymore. How Celica could stand it was beyond him. Maybe it was because of Mae.

“There is no need to thank me. I'm sure it's a pleasant surprise for the villagers to see their king pay them a visit.” Always so modest. It's refreshing to see considering Gray and Tobin absorbed every compliment that came their way.

The thought makes him laugh quietly to himself.

“And there's no need to be coy with me. You're one of the few people who can read me like a book after all.” No matter how much he masked his tiredness Lukas was always the one to know when he needed a break. Many nights he'd often wake up to find himself in bed despite knowing he was hunched over his desk hours ago.

“I suppose I'm not entirely innocent. I must admit my ulterior motives were to just spend more time with you. My apologizes for not inviting the others.” Their hands entwined as they rest on the ground. Alm doesn't mind the lack of company too much. Whenever the others got homesick they were to go as they pleased if not desperately needed at the castle.

“If they were I'm sure Gray would be making kissing noises just from us holding hands.” Alm grins at the way Lukas shakes his head, but remains to smile. “‘Cides we already made a date to come back here again with them. Would you like to visit your home anytime, Lukas?”   


Lukas appears unusually uneasy about the question, a rare sight for Alm to see and one he wasn't fond of either. Thinking on it he didn’t really know Lukas’ background all that much.

“I'm afraid not. I don't intend on returning. While my father was the one who made me take up a lance I'm not very eager to see my brother.” Lukas sighs. “I do not have the best relationship with him anymore, but I wish him well.”   


“I'm sorry, Lukas. I didn't mean to bring up any unwanted memories.” Alm squeezes their hands, understanding the situation all too well. Him and Berkut got off on the wrong foot, but he did care enough not to want anything ill to be bestow upon him.   


Fate could be cruel when it came to certain relationships. And in their case family.

“Why are you apologizing? I'm very much enamored with my new home. And the one I'm with now.”   


Alm doesn't reply, instead he places a tender kiss on Lukas feeling a rush of emotions take over. He did tend to act before thinking out tactics. That was more of Lukas's way of thinking anyway.

He can feel Lukas smile into the kiss before they break apart, the orange in Alm’s other hand now forgotten.   


“I could say the same goes for me too.”

It was at Ram Village where his life had changed drastically and it's there that he met the one who took him so far in his new life.   


And for that the village would always remain to have a special place in his heart for introducing him to Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> FE Heroes got me thinking about these two again and I love them. They're such a comfort ship ahh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
